


Мы отвыкли

by Amiram



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram
Summary: — Открывай, Рид! Полиция Детройта! — послышался с той стороны охрененно знакомый голос. — Или мне придется выломать дверь!— Пошел ты! — заорал Гэвин в ответ, мгновенно вспыхивая злостью. — Или я тебя пристрелю на хрен за нарушение границ!
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 12





	Мы отвыкли

***

Первый звонок в дверь Гэвин успешно проигнорировал, как второй, да и третий тоже, хоть они и надрывались несколько минут не переставая, пока в ушах не зазвенело. Но он только сделал порнуху громче и даже с дивана не встал.  
Продолжил пялиться на экран, где два крепких парня кувыркались на похожем диване и делали вид, как им заебись. И неважно, что у одного член был мягкий, и его приходилось постоянно придерживать, чтоб не выскочил из растраханной дырки. Они с полной отдачей стонали и играли практически любовь!  
Гэвин тоже когда-то в нее играл, жаль только, что не научился так громко стонать, кто знает, вдруг тогда ему поверили бы больше.

Звонки прекратились, и Гэвин с облегчением выдохнул — никого он видеть не хотел, у него выходной. И пусть он в середине недели, и второй подряд, да и с начальством не согласованный, но похрен! Вот реально — он столько хлебнул в последние месяцы, что просто по-хрен!

Гэвин прислушивался еще некоторое время, но в дверь больше не звонили, а в дом никто не ломился, и он потянулся за пультом, чтобы сделать порнуху потише. Вышло неловко — он ткнул пульт пальцем, тот подскочил и с грохотом улетел куда-то под диван. Гэвин выругался и, упираясь локтем, тяжело поднялся, сел, спустив босые ноги на пыльный, давно не мытый пол. С отвращением посмотрел на полотер в углу, но тот был в противоположной от кухни с пивом стороне, так что… тоже похрен.

Порнушные стоны стали его раздражать — пусть наигранные, но все же актерам было сейчас хорошо, а вот Гэвину приходилось тут под диваном в пыли лазить, и он уже подумывал, не разъебать ли ему плазму, но тут пульт попался ему под руку, и он через плечо вырубил порно совсем.  
Тишина оглушила, навалилась на плечи мягкой душной ватой, и выбравшемуся из-под дивана Гэвину стало вдруг очень мерзко. Ну нормально же сидел — подрачивал, заливая в себя пиво, к концу дня как раз дошел бы до состояния, когда падаешь головой в подушку и засыпаешь. А тут эти… посетители, блядь, сломали весь кайф!  
Он со злости пнул диван, выругался от вспыхнувшей в ноге боли и заковылял на кухню — упаковка пива сама себя не допьет.

В дверь загрохотали с такой силой, что она едва не вылетела с петель, и Гэвин подскочил от неожиданности.  
— Открывай, Рид! Полиция Детройта! — послышался с той стороны охрененно знакомый голос. — Или мне придется выломать дверь!  
— Пошел ты! — заорал Гэвин в ответ, мгновенно вспыхивая злостью. — Или я тебя пристрелю на хрен за нарушение границ!  
— Не дури! — по двери еще раз с силой ударили. — Я серьезно ее выбью, ты меня знаешь.  
— Нихрена я тебя не знаю, гребаный ты лицемер!  
— Считаю до трех, — раздалось угрожающее, и дверь скрипнула в петлях. — Раз!

— Отъебись! Блядь, просто отъебись от меня!  
За дверью помолчали.  
— Два, Рид!  
— Да ты, блядь, заигрался! Вылетишь с работы как нехрен делать!  
— Если ты не откроешь, то вылетишь с работы еще быстрей меня! Ну?  
— Пошел ты!..  
— Три, зараза упрямая!  
— У меня дверь железная, идиот проспиртованный!

Дверь у Гэвина железной, конечно, не была. Подумывал поставить, но что-то все не до этого было, не верил, что понадобится — ну кто полезет к крутому копу? А оказалось, что зря. Кое-кто полез.  
Гэвин сжал зубы и вцепился в спинку дивана, почти за него спрятавшись и ожидая, что дверь сейчас точно вылетит на хрен — он такое не раз видел раньше и всегда тек как сучка, глядя на вздувшиеся от натуги мышцы.  
Он зло мотнул головой, отгоняя фантомные воспоминания и заозирался вокруг, ища на всякий случай пистолет. Нет, стрелять он, конечно, не собирался!   
Кажется… 

Но дверь к его безмерному удивлению не спешила вылетать из проема, выламывая косяк с треском и грохотом. Зато электронный замок с тройной защитой от взлома, за который он в свое время отвалил кучу бабла, перестал успокаивающе подмигивать зеленым. Замерцал беспокойно, перетек в оранжевый и залился ровным красным, совсем как эти гребаные диоды у новообразованных граждан их великой толерантной, блядь, страны!   
И щелкнул сыто и довольно, снова переходя в зеленый.  
— Вот сука! — выругался Гэвин, когда дверь тихо открылась, и в его квартиру шагнули Андерсон с Коннором.  
Ну кто бы сомневался!

***

Коннор вошел в темную, пропахшую пылью, алкоголем и гниющей органикой квартиру вслед за Хэнком с опаской, активировав все свои системы и сканируя состояние детектива Гэвина Рида. От него, судя по личному опыту Коннора, всего можно было ожидать — от простой драки до пальбы из табельного.   
Но тот, что удивительно, стоял за спинкой дивана, вцепившись в него побелевшими пальцами, словно боялся чего-то. Или кого-то? Ну не Коннора же, значит?.. Коннор повернулся и посмотрел на Хэнка.  
Гэвин Рид боялся именно его.  
Боялся, но не сдавался — встрепанный, в пыли, с торчащими во все стороны немытыми волосами, в одних старых тренировочных штанах с полустертой надписью у кармана “Академия полиции Детройта”. С воспалеными глазами и небритой мятой физиономией — он все равно выглядел воинственно. Взгляд его метался от Хэнка к нему, Коннору, и в глазах пылал вызов. Сдаваться детектив не собирался.   
Коннора он… цеплял, и не по хорошему, только ненавидеть его или быть к нему равнодушным не получалось.

Хэнк сделал шаг вперед, и Гэвин словно взбесился, снова заорал, брызгая слюной:  
— Я, блядь, на вас заяву накатаю, ушлепки! Вламываются на частную территорию, грязные копы! Пошли на хрен из моего дома!   
— Может, успокоишься, истеричка? — поинтересовался Хэнк, расслабленно сунув руки в карманы. — Ты забухал, что ли?  
— А тебе какое дело? Все равно тебя мне не догнать, мистер пивной живот!  
Коннор хотел уже возмутиться, но Хэнк рассмеялся, расправил плечи и довольно похлопал себя по животу.  
— Устаревшая информация, Рид. Теперь ты претендуешь на звание первого проебщика департамента.  
— Пошел ты, — прошипел Рид, но уже как-то совсем не задиристо. — Чего вообще приперся, да еще с этим… — он окинул Коннора таким взглядом, что у того диод метнулся в желтый, и процедил: — отличником-стажером.  
— Поговорить, — пожал Хэнк плечами. — Коннор, не принесешь водички?  
— Не смей лазить по моим вещам! — взвился Рид, но тут же словно сдулся, прислонился к дивану бедром и устало вытер лоб рукой. — А вообще хрен с вами.  
И он обошел диван, с размаха сел на него, выбив видимое только Коннору облачко пыли, и сложил руки на груди, вытянув и скрестив ноги с грязными ступнями.  
Хэнк даже не поморщился, он, тяжело ступая, прошел в комнату и, оглядевшись, понимающе хмыкнул.  
— Что?  
— Знакомая картина.  
— Пошел на хрен, — раздельно в который раз повторил Рид, нащупал пульт и включил плазму.  
На полную громкость застонали на два голоса порно-актеры, раздались сочные шлепки.

Коннор только глянул на Хэнка и тут же, подключившись, убавил звук почти до минимума, отрезав пульт от управления.  
Рид еще некоторое время яростно прожимал кнопки, а потом выругался, зашвырнул пульт куда-то в угол дивана и насупился.  
— Слушать-то будешь? — поинтересовался Хэнк, выглядывая сквозь пыльное окно на улицу. — О, ты смотри, все же прижилась! А ты говорил — засохнет.  
Рид скривился, словно ему в лицо плеснули чем-то мерзким, сжал челюсть и… промолчал.

Наблюдать за ними было хоть и странно — Коннор все еще не понимал, что они тут делают, — но интересно. Любопытно было выяснить, почему аккуратный и въедливый детектив Гэвин Рид за последние месяцы так сдал, что у него появились прогулы, которые пока почему-то прикрывали, он несколько раз появился на работе в неподобающем виде и пару раз сорвался на подозреваемых.  
Коннор и так-то не сомневался, что Рид не особо сдерживается и может выбить признания, но до этого у него никаких фактов не было. А тут два инцидента подряд. 

Коннор ушел на кухню, неодобрительно оглядел неухоженное и запущенное помещение, уловил соединения гниения из-под мойки и, взяв салфетку, открыл холодильник. Внутри было практически пусто, только несколько бутылок пива звякнули на дверце, да умирал пучок салата внизу.

— Куда ты там полез? — рявкнул Рид из комнаты, но Хэнк его перебил:  
— Может, хватит собачиться? — спросил он спокойно.   
— Какое твое дело? Валил бы ты, на двоих бухла не хватит.  
— Я завязал.

И Коннор совершенно не понял, почему эти слова снова заставили Рида взорваться. Он услышал гневный вскрик, скрип пружин и топот, а потом он выбежал с кухни и увидел, как Хэнк поймал взбешенного Рида на подлете. Схватил его за руки, уворачиваясь от удара, с усилием скрутил и, напрягшись, уткнул носом в многострадальную диванную спинку. А потом, отдуваясь, кивнул Коннору в сторону кухни, молча прося уйти.

— Хэнк… — Коннор был абсолютно уверен, что оставлять его без помощи наедине с явно неадекватным детективом Ридом было бы опрометчивым поступком, но Хэнк не дал ему шанса.  
— Иди, Коннор. Посиди, в окно вон посмотри — там удивительно красивая… — он хекнул, когда молча сопротивлявшийся Рид почти вывернулся, навалился сильнее и закончил: — …пихта растет. Иди!

И Коннор, еще немного посмотрев на их возню, повернулся и ушел на кухню. И действительно выглянул в окно, за которым темнела сочной зеленью необычная для их мест пихта.

Отсюда было слышно возмущенное пыхтение пытающегося вырваться Рида и натужное покряхтывание Хэнка. И несмотря на все беспокойство, Коннор вдруг расслабился — они оба были похожи на что-то не поделивших мальчишек.  
Ну, насколько он мог судить по своему невеликому пока еще опыту. 

— Все, старик, задолбал, — прохрипел полузадушенный Рид. — Отпусти.  
— Дергаться не будешь?  
— Не буду… 

Коннор насмотрелся на пихту, которая наверняка имела какое-то значение, пусть оно пока от Коннора и ускользало, и встал в дверях, глядя на красного Рида, что пытался пригладить волосы, и на Хэнка, который, отдуваясь, вытирал платком лоб.  
— Здоровый, черт, — растер Рид руки и обреченно посмотрел на Хэнка. — Ты же не отстанешь, старая заноза. Ладно, говори, зачем пришел?  
— Ты и сам знаешь, — Хэнк присел на боковой потертый валик и посмотрел на Рида снизу вверх. — Долго херней собираешься страдать?  
— Тебе какое дело? — огрызнулся Рид, отворачиваясь. — Шел бы ты отсюда со своим… напарничком.  
— Ну тупи и не старайся быть таким, как я.   
Рид сжал зубы так, что у него желваки заиграли. Прожег Хэнка взглядом и прошипел:  
— Я не буду с тобой об этом говорить!   
— И ладно, не хочешь — не будем. Только ты на работу завтра собираешься?  
После долгого молчания Рид ответил:  
— Не собирался…   
— Меня пиздец радует, что это в прошлом.  
— Блядь, Хэнк… 

Коннор с удивлением увидел, как Рид словно сдулся, обмяк и устало прислонился к стене, согнулся и уперся ладонями в бедра. Его словно выключили, глаза перестали сверкать, да и запал куда-то делся.

— Я все равно тебя пошлю, понял? Если ты пару недель не пил, это не значит, что ты можешь мне тут указывать.  
— Ну, не пил-то я дольше, — Хэнк встал, спрятал платок в карман и подошел к Риду совсем близко, загородив его от Коннора спиной. — И я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь.  
Смех Рида был таким… горьким, что Коннор передернул ровными плечами — проявления таких сильных и неприятных эмоций были для него пока в новинку и совсем ему не нравились.  
— Пошел ты…   
Рид выпрямился, взглянул на Коннора из-за плеча Хэнка и перестал смеяться. А потом оттолкнулся от стены, обошел Хэнка по дуге и, шатаясь и шаркая, направился к распахнутой двери спальни.

— Ладно, миссия выполнена. Дверь сами найдете, — махнул он рукой не глядя. — Можете валить, завтра я на работе. Уговорили.  
Коннор уже вскинулся, готовый идти, но Хэнк посмотрел на него устало и грустно.   
— Ты иди, Коннор.  
— А ты?  
— А я останусь.

Коннору очень хотелось задать кучу вопросов, узнать всю историю — он чувствовал, что история тут есть, — но он сдержался, знал, что вряд ли Хэнк захочет отвечать в такой обстановке.   
А тот подошел, оглядел Коннора внимательным и понимающим взглядом, от которого стало привычно тепло, и похлопал его по плечу.   
— Иди, — повторил он, — с Сумо погуляй. В вашем андроидском нете посиди, пообщайся. Ну, там найдешь, чем заняться.  
— А ты уверен, что должен остаться?  
Хэнк глубоко вздохнул, поморщился от запашка из кухни и кивнул.  
— Более чем.

Когда он ушел вслед за Ридом, Коннор еще пару минут постоял, слушая глухие голоса, а потом шаги Хэнка, поморщился, вернулся на кухню и закинул в черный пакет мусор вместе с корзиной. Туда же отправилась подгнившая зелень из холодильника и пустые бутылки из зала. И уже перед тем как уйти и захлопнуть за собой дверь, он включил робот-пылесос, задав ему программу чистого дома и влажной уборки.   
И все это, конечно, не для детектива Гэвина Рида, а ради зачем-то оставшегося с ним Хэнка.  
И он еще узнает, зачем!

***

— Уебывай, — сказал Гэвин глухо, обернувшись через плечо, и взялся за пояс штанов.   
— Заткнись, — беззлобно ответил ему Хэнк, разглядывая знакомую спину.   
Когда-то он знал ее до последнего шрама. Сейчас шрамов прибавилось.  
— Как же ты задолбал, Андерсон, — пробурчал Гэвин себе под нос и оставил штаны в покое — снять их перед Хэнком не решился. А ведь когда-то… — Чтоб тебя не было, когда я закончу, — бросил он через плечо и ушел в ванную.

Хэнк только покивал ему в ответ, стянул с себя куртку и аккуратно повесил ее на спинку стула. Прошелся по комнате, посмотрел на разворошенную кровать и полез в шкаф — свежее белье лежало на привычном месте. Как всегда.  
А когда закончил — подошел и толкнул дверь в ванную ногой. И вошел, закатывая рукава и разглядывая голого Гэвина, который, лежа в ванне, наполняющейся исходящей паром водой, сначала дернулся было, но потом выпятил вперед челюсть и показал ему средний палец. 

Хэнк присел на стиралку, легко попинал ее пяткой.  
— Все еще работает?  
Гэвин посмотрел хмуро и недовольно.  
— Ну а что ей сделается? Хотя, — он вздернул верхнюю губу и сказал максимально неприятным голосом: — я на ней столько трахался, что уж и не знаю, как не развалилась еще.

Хэнк помолчал, глядя ему в глаза, и лицо Гэвина постепенно изменилось, гримаса сошла на нет, так что в конце он только мрачно пялился, иногда дергая щекой.  
Пена поднималась все выше, и Хэнк встал, взял гель с привычной полки, мочалку и присел на край ванны.  
— Можно?  
Гэвин смотрел, как он льет гель, взбивает пену и тянется к его груди. Задержал ненадолго дыхание, а потом обреченно спросил, подняв изломанные брови:  
— Какого гребаного хера ты делаешь?   
Хэнк замер на миг, а потом продолжил намыливать его грудь.  
— Хрен его знает, Рид.  
— Пиздишь…

И Гэвин больше не возражал: подставил под мочалку и шею, и грудь, и руки. И даже спину позволил себе помыть. И только когда пальцы Хэнка легли ему на голову и стали вспенивать шампунь, он мрачно сказал, опустив голову и пряча глаза:   
— Я думал, что ты мне все предельно ясно сказал… тогда.

Хэнк замер ненадолго, а потом вздохнул, пропустил волосы Гэвина между пальцев и ласково прошелся ладонью по всей голове.  
— Я не помню, прости…   
— Вот как, — протянул Гэвин, и его плечи закаменели.  
— Я помню почти все, о чем мы разговаривали, но иногда… иногда это как провалы. Я был слишком пьян.   
— С другой стороны, — хохотнул Гэвин, — какая разница. Один хрен — посылал ты меня все равно каждый раз, так что первый или последний…  
— Прости, — сказал Хэнк внезапно.

— Ебанулся? — Гэвин повернулся так резко, что даже воду расплескал, часть попала Хэнку на штаны, но он даже не дернулся. — Это я должен!.. Я, блядь, должен просить… это гребаное прощение, а не ты.  
— Да за что?  
Гэвин помолчал немного, прикусив губу, а потом решился и сказал:  
— За то, что бросил тебя! После всего, — он неопределенно повел рукой, — что было. Я просто устал тебя уговаривать и тянуть. И просто бросил.  
— Ты бы и не смог, Гэвин.  
— Что?   
— Не вытянул бы ты меня, понимаешь? Хоть все силы положил бы, но не вытянул!   
Гэвин поймал его взгляд и довольно долго молча смотрел в усталое лицо.  
— Я для тебя тоже был частью всего дерьма, что тебя окружало, да?  
Хэнк только криво усмехнулся.  
— Всегда считал тебя умным пиздюком. Но тормозом.  
Гэвин его ухмылку не поддержал.  
— Я для тебя так мало знач… блядь, прости!  
— Ты не мало, Гэвз. Просто… он много…

Гэвин смотрел долго, почти не моргая, и Хэнк не разрывал их взгляда, он словно заново изучал темные короткие ресницы, глаза с прозеленью и глубокие тени под ними…   
Пена потекла у Гэвина по лбу, наползла на брови и крупными каплями затекла в глаза.  
— Блядь! — выругался он и стал плескать водой себе в лицо, потом согнулся и окунулся с головой, яростно растирая лицо ладонями.  
Хэнк потянулся и стал смывать шампунь с его волос, прочесывая их и промывая. А потом, пока матерящийся Гэвин вставал, налил еще геля на мочалку и молча растер пену по все еще плосковатой заднице, крепким бедрам и рельефным икрам.   
— Можно, я хрен себе сам помою? — с вызовом спросил Гэвин, но Хэнк, который как-то слишком быстро вспоминал все его эмоции, выражения лица и способы спрятаться, увидел и смущение, и недоумение, и даже запрятанный страх.  
— Не претендую, — он отдал мочалку и сполоснул руки над раковиной. — Я… у тебя сегодня останусь, — сказал, когда Гэвин вылез из быстро пустеющей ванны и обернул бедра полотенцем.  
Тот подозрительно прищурился.  
— На хрена?  
— Хочу проследить, что ты не напьешься и выйдешь завтра на работу.   
— Какое тебе дело-то, слушай…  
— А то ты не понимаешь. Сколько можно Джеффри по мозгам ездить?  
— Тебе вот можно было, а что это мне нельзя? — задиристо спросил Гэвин, вскинув голову.  
— Вот когда у тебя другом будет капитан, тогда и залупайся.  
— Грязные, грязные копы! — с чувством сказал Гэвин, показал Хэнку средний палец и вышел из ванной. — Полотенце сам знаешь где, — добавил из комнаты негромко.  
Но Хэнк его услышал.

В ванной он задержался ненадолго — только ополоснулся по-быстрому, чтоб смыть усталость и пот; и так чуть не перегрелся, пока сидел рядом с Гэвином.   
— Дай мне хоть штаны какие, — попросил, входя в комнату и придерживая полотенце на бедрах, и как на острие, наткнулся на злой взгляд.  
— Хрен тебе, а не штаны. Давай, топай домой, блядь! Задрал со своей… заботой! — почти выплюнул Гэвин.   
— Да что ты опять завелся?  
— Захотел и завелся! Вали домой, старик, тебя заждались!  
Хэнк поджал понятливо губы, потом сам полез в шкаф, порылся среди кучи шмоток и выудил вытянутые, но чистые штаны. Не торопясь надел, не стесняясь тяжелого члена, мягко шлепнувшего по бедру.  
— Коннор звонил? — спросил он, повернувшись к красному от злости или смущения Гэвину.  
— Да, — процедил тот. — Твой робо-мальчик, твой дорогой напарничек, который тебя вытащил… Да блядь! — взвыл Гэвин, схватив себя за волосы. — Я так с катушек слечу, ну что за!.. 

Хэнк нахмурился, в пару шагов преодолел расстояние между ними и обхватил Гэвина за плечи. Тот крупно дернулся и почти вырвался, но Хэнк сжал руки.  
— Тихо ты, дурень!  
— Не называй меня так!  
Гэвина почти трясло, он сжался и замер в крепких руках. Глубоко вздохнул и словно неосознанно потерся щекой о плечо Хэнка. И медленно расслабился…   
— А как тебя называть? — тихо спросил Хэнк. — Ложись давай.  
— Еще поуказывай мне… — последняя вспышка словно вытащила из Гэвина стержень, он отстранился, повел плечами и выскользнул из разжавшихся рук, шагнул к кровати.   
Откинул одеяло и упал на матрас. Потом удивленно поднял голову, пощупал простынь и наволочку и поднял на Хэнка больные глаза.  
— Ты прямо везде успел.

Хэнк не обратил внимания на его издевательский тон и взял телефон. Порадовался, что вызов остался без ответа, а то ведь Гэвин мог бы и вывалить на Коннора свое дерьмо, а мальчишка такого не заслужил…   
Коннор был в порядке: Сумо он выгулял, в инет заглянул, а сейчас строил планы на вечер и хотел знать, точно ли Хэнка не ждать домой? Или все же за ним заехать? Ну вдруг у него прояснилось в голове и он передумал?  
— Не передумал, — сказал Хэнк, глядя на недовольно сверкающего в полумраке глазами Гэвина. — Увидимся завтра в департаменте.  
— Хорошо, — вздохнул Коннор. — Но если что, я на связи!  
— Все будет нормально, не переживай, — засмеялся Хэнк, чувствуя обычную легкость, которая охватывала его в общении с Коннором. — Пока.  
— Ага, пока — отозвался Коннор. И добавил торопливо: — И детективу Риду передай… сладких снов.  
— Обязательно! 

Хэнк еще походил по квартире: разложил вещи на стуле, сходил на кухню за водой, оставил дверь открытой для мигающего огоньком робота-пылесоса и включил бра со своей стороны.   
А потом забрался в кровать к лежащему с независимым видом Гэвину. Коснулся плечом, и тот отпрянул, чуть не скрежеща зубами.  
— Слушай, — устало вздохнул Хэнк. — Я стар для всего этого дерьма.   
— Вот и вали!  
— Не ревнуй. Сам подумай, ну что у меня с ним может быть?   
— Что?!

Гэвина словно подбросило, он сел и ткнул Хэнка в грудь пальцем.  
— Да ты!..  
— Ну, я, — Хэнк поймал его за запястье и дернул на себя. Охнул, когда тот врезался плечом и завозился, вырываясь, но как-то… несерьезно. — Угомонись.   
— С чего ты взял, что я тебя ревную, — спросил Гэвин, слишком старательно насмехаясь.  
— Я же вижу. Ты меня с кем путаешь-то? С какими дурачками безмозглыми?  
— Откуда ты вообще?.. — спросил Гэвин тихо через некоторое время и осекся.  
— Сам не знаю, — легко ответил Хэнк. — Вроде не замечал… не хотел замечать ничего, все внутри… варилось, затягивало. Оказывается, видел.   
— И… что думаешь?

На этот раз Хэнк молчал долго.  
— Что хватит нам ерундой заниматься. Я тут подумал… — он ткнул в бок хмыкнувшего Гэвина и продолжил: — Время уходит. А я понял, что его мало осталось. Не хочу упускать.  
— Что упускать-то?  
— Тебя. 

Гэвин в его руках снова напрягся, и Хэнк мысленно застонал — ну что за поганый у него стал характер!  
— А если я не хочу?  
— Не хочешь?  
— Нет!   
Гэвин повернулся и уставился на Хэнка. В свете бра тот мог увидеть замкнутое, настороженное выражение на его лице. И пожал плечами.  
— Я не отступлю.  
Гэвин открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то злое, даже клыки оскалил, но замолчал. Смотрел долго, прищурившись, удивительно удачно скрывая свои мысли. Доказывая, что Хэнк действительно многое упустил и понять Гэвина так легко, как раньше, уже не мог. 

— А я вот отступил, — сказал тот наконец мрачно. — Устал тебя вытаскивать и бросил. Разозлился, думал — хрен с тобой, тони, делай что хочешь!  
Он смотрел цепко, ждал, что Хэнк ему ответит.   
Почти как приговора.  
— Мы разные, — сказал Хэнк наконец. — Ты гордый и сильный.   
— А ты, блядь?  
— А я нет. Я не гордый, — он полюбовался на ошалевшее лицо и добавил специально, чтоб получилось двусмысленно: — Но я сильнее.  
— А это-то при чем?  
— Рискни проверить, — хмыкнул Хэнк и обхватил Гэвина руками.  
Сжал, подтащил к себе и уложил сбоку, закинув на него ногу и прижав к груди. И глубоко вздохнул, ощущая прикосновение голой кожи к его собственной.  
Он и забыл, какое же это удовольствие — живое, горячее тело рядом. Тело небезразличного человека. 

Гэвин напрягся, поерзал и затих. А потом расслабился, повернулся и устроился удобнее, вытянулся, прижался к боку Хэнка и ткнулся в бедро горячим.   
— А вот и рискну, — сказал упрямо и неожиданно зевнул. — Когда-нибудь дождешься.  
— Буду ждать… — начал было Хэнк, а потом передумал. — Не надо, — сказал… почти попросил он. — Давай не будем проверять друг друга на прочность, Гэвин. Она же… конечна..

Гэвин поднял голову и снова, в который уже раз за этот вечер, вгляделся ему в лицо. Глаза его блестели, хоть и были воспаленными и красными, веки набрякли, да и весь вид говорил о сильной усталости. Он покусал губу, потом подтянулся выше, положил руку Хэнку на грудь и запустил пальцы в седые волосы.   
И настороженно прижался сжатыми губами к его губам. Шевельнул ими, но скромный поцелуй так и не перерос во что-то большее.   
Через минуту Гэвин отодвинулся, на миг прижался щетинистой щекой к бороде Хэнка и сполз вниз. Устроился удобнее, скользнул рукой по его груди вниз, на живот, да так там ее и оставил.   
И буркнул:  
— Свет выключи. И будильник заведи, я свой отключил. И не храпи над душой. И не дергайся, я отвык…   
— Я тоже отвык, — сказал Хэнк, выключил свет и закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к чужому дыханию.

***

Только быстро уснуть так и не удалось. Волновало тепло тела под боком, дыхание, горячо опаляющее кожу на груди, тяжесть руки на животе и медленные, едва заметные поглаживания чужих пальцев. Хэнк старательно закрывал глаза, пытался отвлечься, но не мог — ловил каждый вздох, каждое движение и касание Гэвина.   
И твердость его члена, упирающегося в бедро, спокойствия не добавляла.  
Хэнк не выдержал, тихо засмеялся и прижал Гэвина к себе ближе, ткнулся носом в чуть влажные волосы и глубоко вздохнул.  
— Ну что ты спать не даешь, — пробурчал тот совсем не сонным голосом, и у Хэнка в горле стало тесно.

Он так давно… хренову тучу времени не слышал… не чувствовал ничего похожего. Только сейчас понял, как же соскучился.

Гэвин прижал ладонь к его животу, толкнул, и Хэнк напряг мышцы, радуясь тому, как слушается его тело, как откликается, как заново вспоминает каково это — чувствовать.  
В паху сладко тянуло, да и Гэвин медленно поднимал ногу вверх, скользя бедром, так что член Хэнка отвердел довольно быстро, поднялся, лег на живот после очередного мягкого толчка.   
И коснулся пальцев Гэвина.

Хэнк длинно выдохнул, подал вверх бедрами, и тот не стал ломаться — обхватил головку, нежно сжал и повел влажную и скользкую ладонь ниже, оглаживая пока еще не вполне твердый ствол.   
Сдерживаться и терпеть больше не хотелось — Хэнк повернулся, так и не выпустив Гэвина из рук, приподнялся на локте и заглянул во взволнованное лицо, в жадно блестящие глаза, отражающие свет фонаря за окном.   
Какого хрена — время как будто повернулось вспять, словно Хэнк и не уходил никуда…

Он наклонился, обхватил Гэвина за затылок и прижался к его губам своими. Поцеловал напористо, мокро, сразу толкнул язык между его губ. Как же он по ним скучал! И по тому, как Гэвин возмущенно его укусил, а потом ответил так, что у Хэнка голова закружилась, и он толкнулся бедрами, прижимаясь твердым горячим членом к члену Гэвина.  
Краем сознания отметил, что лег привычно, не забыл и не отвык, не “промазал”, но тут Гэвин застонал — тихо, выдыхая ему в рот, но не отстраняясь, — и все мысли выветрились, исчезли.

Хэнк навалился, потерся еще и еще раз, потом обхватил шею Гэвина рукой, пальцами прослеживая линию его колючей челюсти, наслаждаясь тем, как Гэвин жадно и бесстыдно целуется, отдается, впускает язык Хэнка, дарит ему наслаждение.   
— Оближи, — прошептал Хэнк, почти не отстраняясь, и Гэвин открыл пьяные глаза, взглянул на зависшую перед лицом ладонь и стал ее вылизывать: мокро, нагло, поглядывая искоса довольным взглядом. — Хватит…   
А потом Хэнк повел руку вниз и обхватил оба их члена, чуть сжал пальцы, обозначая давление, и дернулся, когда удовольствие тонко протянулось от члена через все тело, заставило забиться сильнее сердце и поплыть взгляд.  
Гэвин тут же сунул свои пальцы ему в рот, сразу три, и Хэнк открыл его пошире, старательно увлажняя их слюной, облизывая и лаская.

— Сука, какая ты сука, Хэнк, — выстонал Гэвин со страданием в голосе, с чмоканьем вытащил пальцы и через секунду сжал ладонь на их членах вместе с ладонью Хэнка.   
Сплел их пальцы, погладил, сжал, повел вниз, потом снова вверх, чтобы нежно обвести головки, смешивая вместе их предэякулят. И сжав ладони, толкнулся бедрами, проезжая по пальцам Хэнка и по его члену своим, раз и еще раз, часто выдыхая ему в лицо и не отрывая взгляда от его глаз.  
И именно взгляд этот действовал сильнее, чем ладони на члене. Столько всего в нем было, что Хэнк наклонился, лизнул сухие губы и несколько раз коротко поцеловав, шепнул:  
— Ну же, мелкий!.. 

Глаза напротив вспыхнули сначала возмущением, а потом поплыли, Гэвин дернулся и стал толкаться часто и сильно, коротко постанывая и вцепившись Хэнку в плечо. 

— Вот так, давай, покажи мне, какой ты, — прошептал Хэнк снова, чувствуя, как уплывает сам, едва понимая, что он говорит, потому что внизу живота все тянуло, горело от наслаждения.   
Хотелось сильнее, чаще, еще и еще. Хотелось большего, снова стать тем, кому можно, кому Гэвин раскроется и позволит все… 

Хэнк тоже двинул бедрами, скользя в их общем кулаке вдоль члена Гэвина, все быстрее, все жарче, плотнее сжимая пальцы.  
И его обожгло удовольствием, когда тот застонал низко и громко, ритм его сбился, и Гэвин замер, а потом дернулся несколько раз, заливая их руки горячим.  
Хэнк толкнулся еще пару-тройку раз в скользком и нежном, по пульсирующему члену своим, и кончил, почти вывернулся от удовольствия, чувствуя, как подрагивают мышцы ног, как наслаждение мучительной волной идет сначала к паху, а потом мягко расходится по телу горячей негой. 

А потом он коротко целовал влажную шею Гэвина, пока тот тянулся за салфетками и вытирал их животы и руки.   
Кожа Гэвина была горячей и чуть влажной, и Хэнк никак не мог остановиться — трогал ее пальцами, осторожно гладил шею, касался плеча и груди.

— Как же я отвык, — прошептал Гэвин, и в голосе его Хэнк услышал боль.  
И пообещал:  
— Мы привыкнем снова. Не отвертишься.

Гэвин долго смотрел на него в полумраке, а потом усмехнулся и хмыкнул.  
— Ну да, все, как я и предполагал — спать ты мне мешаешь.  
Хэнк только глаза закатил вместо ответа, потом лег удобнее, подгреб его себе под бок и закрыл глаза.   
— Скажи еще, что тебе не нравится.  
Некоторое время он еще ждал ответа, но Гэвин в его руках напряженно молчал, а потом расслабился и завозился, устраиваясь удобнее.  
Хэнк коротко коснулся губами его виска, закрыл глаза и уснул так быстро, как дома не получалось.

А через пару недель они привыкли снова.


End file.
